clash of the red rangers
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: a rewrite of clash of the red rangers where scott and mia fall inlove


"look at that other red ranger go"mike said as the samurai rangers watched scott the red rpm ranger fight the grinders as mia tilted her head as she watched while she grabbed her sword.

"watch out"everyone watched as mia stabbed the grinder with her sword when it was about to kill scot as she twisted the blade inside of it and pulled it out and slashed it's head and it fell off as she smirked under her helmet as scott turned to her.

"hey thank you beautiful"he said making her freeze as he chuckled and turned as he started to fight again as she stated to fight and the other's watch as mia had to jump onto the barrier on the side of the drop of the highway as she slashed one grinder and scott finished his grinders to see her up there and ran as mia blocked a slash and was tipping over the edge as she speared the grinder and pulled it off the edge but it grabbed her arm pulling her off as well.

"MIA"they all yelled as hey ran to the edge to find nothing there as scott finished off the grinders and ran to the edge and scratched her helmet.

"did she do a disappearing act, cuz if she did i hope she can come back"he said looking around and everyone looked at him as they searched for her but couldn't find her and went back to the shiba house.

"you're back, where's mia"jii said as they looked at him.

"she fell off the edge of the highway while helping me fight grinders and disappeared"scott said as jii nodded and they all started to talk until the door opened and closed and jii looked up.

"mia is that you"jii said as mia walked in soaking wet and bleeding.

"what in hell happend to you"jayden said as mia looked at him.

"after i fell i demorphed and was chased by some people i have no clue who the were and they chased me all the way to paranorma lake and i had to stay under the water for about 5 minutes and i'm so glad that it isn't a deep lake"she said as they blinked.

"why"mike said a mia looked up.

"i can't swim"she said and turned and walked right into scott as she looked up.

"sorry"he said as she nodded.

"don't worry"she said as he leaned down to her ear and whispered something to her making her cheek's flare up as she walked away quickly to her room and scott chuckled.

He turned to the other's who had there brows raised at him as he grinned under his helmet as he sat down.

Mia came out of her room putting her hair up in a pony tail and looked in the mirror as she put a plaster just above her eyebrow and one on her cheek as she was bleeding and smiled as she saw scott looking at her in the mirror as she turned and walked into the dojo and reached for a shinai.

"don't even think about training, i've got a job for you"he said as she looked at him and nodded.

"yes"she said as he exhaled.

"i need you to go to the tengen gate and diaskune has a package there for me i need you to go and get it"he said as she nodded.

"sure that's easy"she said as he smirked.

"and i'm sending scott with you"he said a she blinked.

"hat for i'm perfectly capable of going on my own"she said as he nodded.

"yes i know that but if you're attacked by grinders he can take care of them, kinda like you're bodyguard"he said as she shook her head.

"jii i'm fine fighting them on my own"she said as he grinned.

"what's wrong ia don't you like scott"jayden said as mia looked at him and walked to the door as she grabbed her morpher.

"SYMBOL POWER HORSE"she yelled and jumped on it as she rode off on her own as the other's watched her go off.

Mia was a quarter of the way to the tengen gate when scott appeared beside her on jii's bike and she sighed.

he's gonna i'll you for taking that"she said as he smirked.

"he gave me the keys"he said as she stared at him astonished.

"he won't even let me on that and i've got my license"she said as he laughed and she powerd in front of him but he caught up with her.

Diaskune walked outside to see scott and mia as they skidded to a stop in the grounds of the tengen gate and mia walked to him and her horse vanished as scott waited.

"jii said i needed to pick up a package for hi"she said as he nodded and scott watched the 2 disappear and then reappear again as mia put the little box in the bag she had.

"oh mia i have somthing for you, that i think you will like"he said and she nodded and mia yelled.

"diaskune this is awesome"she said as he smiled.

"go on"he said as she grinned.

"thanks diaskune"she said as scott watched her ride off on a red and pink bike as he smirked and left with her and they had managed to get lost and they were at a cliff as mia looked around.

"scott where are you"she said as she bit her lip placing her bag on the bike.

"BOO"he yelled digging her in the ribs as she screamed and fell and tumbled down the cliff into the lake as scott went wide eyed.

"oh know she can't swim"he said and dived down after her and brung her out and into the grass as she coughed and looked at him.

"scott what do you look like under the helmet"she asked as he had he'd leaning on him as he looked down.

"i can't show you mia, i might not be able to breathe this air"he said as she thought and she reached up taking both side's of his helmet and undid the clasp as she pulled it off him and let it drop to the floor as he stared down at her.

"did you mean what you said to me on the highway"she said as he smiled and nodded.

"yes mia i did"he said as she smiled up at him.

"do you like scaring people"she said as he smiled.

"no it's just you were an exception"he said as he leaned down to give her a kiss when her phone started to ring and she mentally cursed as she sat up and grabbed her morphed and put it to her ear.

"yes were on our way home now"she said and closed her phone as she got up.

"lets go"she said as he nodded and they left on the bikes but scott had past mia and got there before her as he had put his helmet back on and the other's still thought he couldn't demorph as they greeted him.

"where's mia"jayden said as scott shrugged.

"no clue i passed her"he said as a bike engine was hered as the other's looked down the path as mia skidded into view on the bike as she revved the engine and went into a wheelie.

"where in hell did she get that"jii said as mia skidded to a stop inside the garden right next to scott.

"this is the best gift anyone has ever given me"she said as scott laughed.

"i guess you're gonna have to thank that old man then"he said as she looked at him.

"his name is diaskune"she said as emily smirked.

"mia why are you soaking again"she said as mia realised she was still wet.

"he scared me and i fell into the lake"she said elbowing scott in the arm as he laughed.

"so the package"jii said as mia pulled it outta the bag and threw it at him as the alarm's went and they ran to the fight to see serrator and general cog as they fought as mia and scott were threw to the floor as the other's had thing's shot at the and they disappeared into scott's reality.

"let's leave these other 2 there not worth anything on there own"serrator said as they left and the 2 ranger's left for the house and trained until night.

Jii had went to bed and mia walked into her room to see scott lounging on her bed with his helmet off.

"excuse me but that's where i sleep and not you"mia said quietly as he smirked at her as she kicked her shoes off and sat on her bed as he smirked and turned and pinned her to the head board.

"i think need to finish what i started"he said as she smiled as he leaned in.

"mia are you awake"was hered allone with a knock at her door as jii walked in.

"so if we defeat general cog we get the others back"scott said as she nodded.

"yep perfect plan we defeat him and we get everyone else back and no more grinders here"she said as they looked at jii as scott had slipped his helmet back on.

"just checking if you were ok"he said as she nodded.

"we were just discussing tactics and how to defeat cog"she said as he nodded.

"okay then don't stay up to late"he said and left closing the door and mia waited and listed until the sound of another door closing was hered and breathed out.

"that was close"she said as he nodded and his helmet fell on the bed.

"but still"he said as he pinned her hands above her head and smirked at her and just when his lips were a hair's width from her's the alarms went.

"are you serious"scott said as she giggled as he put the helmet back on and they ran out to the battle as the sun started to rise as mia gave scott the shark disk and she pulled out the black box and they started to fight as the portal from before opened back up and out came the rest of the samurai ranger's as the 2 ranger's summoned the zord's as scott had the paleomax megazord and mia had the samurai combination.

The other rangers watched as they had defeated general cog just before getting destroyed themselves and jumped out of the megazord grinning.

"we defeated him"mia said as scott nodded and he was saddened.  
>"and that mean's i have no reason to be here anymore"he said as she froze.<p>

"what you're leaving"she said as he nodded.

"i'm more of a use to my team in my dimension than i am here"he said as she shook her head.

"you can't say that"she said as he nodded and they walked back to the others and they went back to the shiba house.

"i don't like the way he look's at you"mike said to emily who looked at him as mia smiled.

"he's wearing a helmet how can you tell"she said as he smiled.

"i can just tell"he said as mia walked to her room and opened the door for scott to be in there with his helmet on the side as he took her by the cheeks and kissed her on the lips then broke away.

"finally"he said as she smiled.

"you know the other's could be right on the other side of my door"she said as he shrugged.

"do i care"he said as he kissed her again as she kissed back and they started to snog.

In the morning mia awoke as she found scott in her room and they started to kiss again as her door tried to open but wouldn't with her pressed against it.

"mia are you in there"mike said as scott let her go.

"yep just wait a sec i'm just moving some stuff that's in front of the door"she replied as scott slipped the helmet back on and opened the door up as mike came in to see mia and scott and raised his brows.

"yeah"mia said as he rolled his eyes.

"jii say's it's time"he said as they nodded and went to the abandoned train line where the trin appeared that took people between this dimension and scott's dimension as one by one that all said bye to him until it got to mia.

"mia were gonna wait up the top ok"mike said as she nodded and they left and it was just them 2 as he took his helmet off.

"i'm gonna miss you greatly"she said as he nodded.

"you too"he said as he gave her a kiss on the lip as he pulled somthing out of his pocket and gave it t her and closed her hand around it.

"for you"he said as he turned and jumped onto the train as it left and mia walked up the steps as the other's turned to her and she opened her hand to find a gem on a chain as she smiled and undid the chain as she put it on and did it back up as she adjusted her hair as she looked and watched as the train appeared and vanished as she sighed.

"mia where did you get that"kevin said motioning to the necklace.

"it was a gift from scott he said he found it and thought i would like it and gave it to me"she said as they nodded and left.


End file.
